


Odd Circumstances

by Pyroflameclouds



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just dumb shipping tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroflameclouds/pseuds/Pyroflameclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York is stuck in North Carolina in the dead of winter. Nowadays, he spends most of his time at the nearby coffee shop. Partially because he loves coffee, partially for the other guest he saw there often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> All of these chapters are prompts based off of things people have said to me. Updates come basically whenever I get the urge to write.

York hates winter. It’s always cold, no amount of layers ever helps, and everyone rushes around like they have the most important meeting of their lives. Meanwhile, he just sits around in a heavy coat and the thickest cargo pants he can find with boots to match, then comes the beanie and gloves. Mostly because he looks great but goddamn if he doesn’t hate the cold.

Right now, he’s sitting in a coffee shop, two hands around his cup as he slowly brings it to his lips. The coffee burns his tongue a little but it's not an unwelcome heat. In fact, he kind of enjoys it. At least compared to the freezing hell around him. He’s been here for about half an hour, on his third coffee. Not that he doesn’t want to leave, no he’s itching for a reason to get out of here, but the redhead on the other side of the shop is enough to hold him back. She fascinated him more than anything. Hair tied back in a loose ponytail, green eyes sparkling in the light of her computer. She donned only a sleeveless hoodie with the hood up and a pair of sweatpants and running shoes. How she could handle the icy temperature was beyond York, but it was enough to keep him away. Anyone that could handle that was nobody to fuck with.

A buzz in his pocket yanked him back to reality. He slid his phone out of his pocket, struggling with it due to the gloves, before reading the text sent by North. 

“Hey, where are you?”

He typed out his response carefully so he didn't make any mistakes. "Coffee shop. East of fourth. Across from the McDonalds."

A few minutes later came his friend's response. "Bringing Wash."

A moment of fear crossed York's mind. They weren't exactly a quiet group, especially in a public area. If he had any shot with that girl, Wash and North were gonna ruin it quicker than anything he could do. There wasn't anything he could do stop them though, so he just awaited their arrival. When he looked back up, the redhead met his eyes. Her eyes were glossed over with curiosity and sleepiness. Then, just as quickly as they were there, they were gone, and York found himself looking at the door as his friends crashed in.  
“Look dude, all I’m saying is that there is no way you could do that without dying.”

“No, Wash, that’s totally possible. I’ve seen it.”

“Really, with your own eyes? You fucking saw it, huh?”

Whatever they were talking about was beyond him, probably something meaningless, but what bothered him most is how interested the girl seemed in North. I mean sure, North was taller and had way better eyes than York, but still. 

“York!” North shouted to him from across the shop, causing him to wince. Leave it to North to be loud and obnoxious in a fucking coffee shop. York’s only consolation was that North was just as bundled up as he was. Wash on the other hand, had a longsleeve shirt and dark jeans on. He supposed Wash was used to it already.

In defeat, York raised his hand slightly and forced a grin. “Hey. Come sit down, bro.” The two followed his orders, striding over and pulling up chair to sit in. The redhead was completely focused on them now, her laptop still open but her eyes on them. More importantly on York. It didn’t take long for the others to notice York starring and they looked back to see what he was so focused on.

A grin spread across North’s face. “Oh come on. He hasn’t even talked to you has he?”

The girl looked at him, clearing her throat before speaking. “No. He’s just been kinda drinking coffee. You should lay off that, by the way. Gonna kill you one of these days.” North hopped out of his seat despite York’s protests and made his way over to the girl.

He held out his hand which the redhead took after a moment and shook. “North. I’m that asshole’s friend.”

“Lina.” Lina, huh? He shook his head and hung it. He was fucked, wasn’t he?

“Well, Lina. It seems my buddy over there has a crush on you.” He waved over at York, much to his dismay. "However, he's too much of a lameass to ask for your number. So here I am, in the least weird way possible, asking for your number for my friend over there."

York had his head on the table at this point and groaned loudly, sparking laughter from Wash. Slowly, he stood.

He walked over to their table. "Ignore him, please." Sighing, he sat at an empty chair and held his hand out. "York."

She studied him and his friends a moment. "You three must know each other well."

"High School friends," North piped up. "Hence the dumb nicknames."

"I was gonna ask about that." She pointed to each of them, labeling them. "North. York. Wash." They all nodded, except for Wash.

"David." Wash was the only one who never got used to his nickname. He still prefered David but that didn't stop the other two.

"Right," she said, "David."

York looked at North who just nodded his head toward Lina.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, anyway. North wasn't exactly wrong. About the number thing."

She narrowed her eyes at him, looking him up and down and York was gonna be honest here, he was kinda scared. She looked like she could bench him with one hand.  
Which, at the same time, was pretty hot. After a few moments, she fished in her bag by her chair and pulled out a pen. Lina wrote her number on a napkin, sliding it over to him with a small smirk. He grabbed it, folding it neatly and slipping it into his back pocket.

"Can we leave now?" Wash looked more bored than anything. The other two agreed, standing. After goodbyes and promises to call they left, North leaving a wink at Lina behind. When they got outside, they all climbed in North's car.

"Did you not drive here?" North questioned as York slid into the passenger seat. Wash, as usual, was forced into the back seat. His grumbling and complaining audible to the other men.

“Nah, I walked. Felt like getting out.” York shrugged as he pulled the seatbelt over him, clicking it into place.

“You hate the cold,” North said flatly.

Wash groaned. “Could you two quit for like two seconds? Let’s at least get back to the house.” Both York and North looked back at him, grinning. 

“What’s the matter, buddy? Pissed cause I beat you to shotgun?” York chuckled.

“I’ll fuckin’ cut you. I’ll fuckin’ cut you deep.” Wash narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to add to the effect. Immediately, York stuck his hand out, hitting Wash in the forehead. This, of course, caused Wash to come back just as hard, throwing his arm around York’s neck and pulling him into the backseat, regardless of the seat belt. North, on the other hand was pulling York back, mostly because he didn’t want his damn seat belt broken. After a few moments the battle was over, Wash’s shirt pulled up over his head and York smirking happily. 

“I hate you both.” North rolled his eyes and turned the car on, shifting into reverse and backing up slowly, waiting for his chance to leave. “Hey, how long had you been there before we showed up? Were you ever gonna talk to her?”

“What?” York looked over at North, meeting his eyes. “Yeah, of course I was. I was just...waiting. Planning my entrance, y’know?” 

“Yeah, sure.” He whipped his head around as he shot into the road, stepping on the accelerator to get up to speed. “You totally weren’t gonna say anything. I saw you, you were just staring at her.” 

Wash leaned forward in the seat between them. “I can kinda see why though. She didn’t look exactly inviting.”

The tallest stole a glance back at Wash before looking at the road again. “She seemed to warm up to me and York okay. Besides, how would you know? You just sat at the fucking table across the shop.”

“Because she didn’t look exactly inviting!”

“Oh, whatever,” North chuckled, “I think you’re just a baby.”

“Fight me.”

“I will.”

“You’re driving.”

“I can drive with one hand.”

York rubbed his temples with both hands and looked out the passenger window. Everything was covered in snow, even parts of the road the plows hadn’t gotten to yet. Not that he hated the snow, nah, the snow was fine. It was the temperature drop that came with it. If it could just snow and also be like sixty-five degrees, that’d be great.

A slap on the shoulder caught his attention. “Huh?”

North looked over at him and frowned. “I said, who do you think would win in a fight? Me or Wash?”

He squinted at them. North was taller, more lean; Wash never grew much during high school and just got used to it. That being said though, Wash spends a lot of time during the gym in the winter and running in the summer, he was probably pretty strong. When it came down to it though, he knew the obvious answer. “Dude, it’s pretty obvious who’d win.”

Wash raised an eyebrow and leaned forward again. “Oh, really? Who then?”

“Me. Duh.”

An exasperated groan came from both of them. York was honestly kind of surprised at the timing they had there. Had to have taken a lot of work to synchronize that. Or luck.

“Wanna test that one, Bruce Lee?” North grinned at him.

“Totally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be longer (hopefully)


End file.
